xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnin' Rubber 4
Burnin' Rubber 4 'is a game ''which was first released 'on August 10, 2010. Gameplay The player is supposed to complete many different challenges. The player starts with the cars Bullet 350 and the Phaser GTI. The player can also start off with the Tank if Burnin' Rubber 3 is completed. The player is tasked with the goal of collecting tickets in the four free roam maps, which are The City, Big Rock, Snow Peak, and The Jungle. Every ticket equals one challenge and those challenges can be started at the Ticket Office. Some of those challenges even unlock new vehicles. There are also a few missions around the free roam maps which can not be started from the Ticket Office, which are named Special Missions. Missions like those have got their own marker and they mostly unlock new free roam maps. They unlock cars too. Game Of The Year Edition Burnin' Rubber 4 was nominated by Shockwave.com as the 2010 Game Of The Year. Xform released an updated edition of the game in April 12, 2011, with many tweaks and changes. They include: * Free roam locations are now at night * Loading screen, title, and logo were changed * Pre-race notifications and help dialogue slow down in-game time and look different. * Explosions no longer remove the HUD and replace it with black bars. * Cops now have mounted guns on their roof that are triggered by using a weapon in range. * armored trucks were included Removal In March 2017, Burnin' Rubber 4 was removed from the game portal Shockwave.com due to the deprecation of NPAPI plugins on modern browsers. It was also site-locked, so no website could host it. Standalone On May 17, 2018, almost a year after removed from Shockwave.com, Xform released the Burnin' Rubber 4 standalone for $4.99. Buy it here: https://xform.itch.io/burnin-rubber-4. 0TR0gd.png wUjXhJ.png uIG79Z.png xn7V1B.png TwMoYs.png Trivia * It is one of the two Burnin' Rubber games with an open world and free roaming. The other being Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn. * It is the only game in the series to have tickets. * It is currently the second and last Burnin' Rubber game to feature the Coyote helicopter. * It is the only Burnin' Rubber game to have speedboats and planes. The player can pilot planes in a mission in the military base in Big Rock. * It is also the second game to feature aircrafts. * In the standalone version, mounted guns can be disabled from the launcher. * In the standalone version, all 5 areas have options for time of day, including The Docks, which was in the GOTY version so could not have a daytime version. * The information for The Jungle contains a reference to the Guns N' Roses song ''"Welcome To The Jungle." * The stand alone changes the logo design of the original, with simple text instead of a trophy-like design. * The description from the special mission called Tank Busting says that the player is supposed to finish Burnin' Rubber 3 to unlock the tank. This process got more complicated, due the games not being online. * It has been republished three times in total. Category:Games Category:Freeroam Games Category:Published in 2010 Category:Published in 2011 Category:Published in 2018 Category:Burnin' Rubber Series